EL DÍA EN QUE GRELL SE FUE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: GRELL MUERE EN UNA GUERRA Y ES CUANDO WILLIAM SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE PERDIÓ, MUY TRISTE.


ESTE ES UN FIC MUY TRISTE, LLORE MIENTRAS LO HACIA, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MIS OTROS FICS, ME INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN DE PXNDX "LOS MALAVENTURADOS NO LLORAN" LLORO CON ESA CANCIÓN JEJE.

MI FIC TRATA DE LA MUERTE DE GRELL Y COMO LO TOMA WILLIAM, ODIO MATAR A GRELL PERO ME GUSTA VER SUFRIR A WILLIAM JAJA SOY MALA LO SIENTO,.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA GRACIAS.

* * *

Diciembre, un mes en el que las muertes se incrementan mucho, algunos morían por la bajas temperaturas, otros se suicidaban, era un mes nostálgico, para William T. Spéars el mes no era su favorito pues nunca entendió a los humanos, "suicidarse por alguien" era tonto y solo causaba papeleo extra, para Grell Sutcliff era el mejor mes después de febrero, en especial el día 16 de Diciembre, un día muy frió, lleno de recuerdos, para algunos felices y para otros muy tristes.

16 de Diciembre, el día de su examen final en que se convirtió en shinigami de élite y conoció a su gran amor Will , cada año durante siglos Grell celebraba ese día aunque William se hiciera el occiso respecto al tema Grell sabia que para su Will el día era muy importante también aunque no se lo hiciera saber, Grell llenaba de obsequios a su jefe, algunos recibidos, otros rechazados y otros muy rara vez retribuidos aunque siempre agradecidos, el rojo segador invitaba a salir a su jefe, para cenar, bailar o cualquier actividad banal, aunque no siempre era bien recibido al pelirrojo no le importaba el era igual de feliz. Pronto ese feliz día se volvería una tortura para el moreno y se maldeciría por despreciar a su amigo.

16 de Diciembre, eran las 5:00 am y William ya se había despertado "solo", era extraño, por lo regular a esa hora el extravagante Grell Sutcliff ya habría irrumpido en su hogar alegremente para convencerlo de no ir a trabajar y pasar el día juntos festejando, lo cual causaría la ira de William que seria seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su subordinado para después echarlo de su apartamento y reencontrarse una hora más tarde en el trabajo con la misma necedad de celebrar. Pero no hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso no paso, ni este día, ni el siguiente, ni el próximo año ni nunca más, de ese día en adelante William se despertaba completamente solo y se encontraba completamente solo en su oficina durante todo el día, había sido una supervivencia infernal, eso no era vivir, solo tratar de sobrevivir sin Grell, su mejor amigo, tal vez no lo amaba de la forma en que el pelirrojo deseaba pero William si lo admiraba y apreciaba Sutcliff era el más poderoso y valioso elemento del despacho, casi su "consentido" el único con privilegios para todos el gerente era el señor Spears, para Grell era Will, solo su único y mejor amigo rojo podía llamarlo así, aunque el moreno prefería mantener la guardia baja para evitar rumores; nunca más habría rumores, ni besos ni regalos, ni Grell, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿años?, ¿décadas?, ¿siglos? ya no lo recordaba, ¿como había comenzado todo este infierno?.

* * *

**-_Will cariño, ¿sabes en que mes estamos?_**

**-Diciembre ¿porque Sutcliff?**

_**-Wiiiillll, por favor se acerca nuestro añiversariooo amor** .- _Grell dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su superior y dando un beso en su mejilla.

**-¿De que hablas Sutcliff?, deja de hacer ridiculeces y vete a trabajar.- **El gerente arrojo de sus piernas a su subordinado y le entrego una nueva misión.

**-_¿Que es esto Will?, ¿una guerra?_**

**-Así es Sutcliff, ahora termina tu papeleo, en cuanto termines acompañaras a un grupo de subordinados que estarán bajo tu responsabilidad y te ayudaran a cosechar las almas.**

**_-¿no me acompañaras?_**

**-No!**

**_-¿Y Ronald?_**

**_-No Sutcliff, iras con los shinigamis seleccionados y es todo, ahora vete._**

**_-_**_**Will, cuando regrese pasare por ti, te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche.**- Dijo Grell guiñando un ojo y mandandole un beso a su jefe antes de cerrar la puerta._

Grell se fue feliz a su oficina, tenia un incentivo para terminar su trabajo, esta noche seria su noche con su amor, cuando termino se dirigió de nuevo con William.

_**-Will, he terminado.-** el pelirrojo le entrego su papeleo a su gerente, causándole un mal rato._

**-¿Rojo?, Sutcliff, ¿por que demonios llenaste tu papeleo con Rojo?**

_**- Will, el negro es tan aburrido, el rojo le da "vida"**_

_**-Sabes cuanto papeleo extra me causas, este informe no sirve, tendré que llenarlo yo de nuevo, ¿porque no puedes ser un empleado eficiente?.**_- William se apretó el puente de la nariz, otro dolor de cabeza se aproximaba.

_**-a veces desearía no haberte conocido, eres un dolor de cabeza Sutcliff, ahora márchate, no te quiero ver.-**_ Dijo eso sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras

**_-Lo siento Will.-_** Grell se marchó o de la oficina de su jefe, algo triste pero no mucho pues al regresar de la guerra tendría la oportunidad de redimirse con su William.

Cuando el pelirrojo se marcho Spears reviso los documentos de este y noto unos pequeños garabatos , eran 2 muñequitos regordetes besándose entre corazones con las letras **"G Y W"** El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír, guardo los papeles.

* * *

Lamentablemente las guerras no son solo de humanos, los demonios lucharían contra los shinigamis por las almas de los soldados.

Pasaron los días y William no recibía noticias sobre su subordinado _**"seguramente esta causando problemas o perdiendo el tiempo" **_William se impacientaba, pero su tortura termino el 16 de diciembre, y ahí comenzó su infierno.

William fue llamado por su jefe para darle informes sobre la misión.

_**-Señor Spears, tenemos malas noticias para usted, es sobre el equipo que mando a la guerra, hubo 3 bajas, fueron asesinados por los demonios y necesitamos que pase a reconocer los cuerpos.**_

El gerente tenia un mal presentimiento, un nudo en la boca del estomago, llego a la morgue y reconoció 2 cuerpos de inmediato, eran sus empleados, de pronto le mostraron el tercero, ya todos sabían quien era pero igualmente William debía de reconocer el cadáver. "Rojo", era un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, tenia su pelirrojo cabello enmarañado, el cuerpo llevaba botines de tacón rojos y una gabardina de mujer roja, era Grell, Grell Sutcliff había muerto, esos carnosos labios antes rojos ahora eran palidos, William rozó su mano derecha contra la palida y elada mejilla de la pelirroja ¿como era posible?, ¿el shinigami mas poderoso asesinado por un demonio?. William salio rápidamente de ese asfixiante cuarto y se encerró en su oficina, tenia que prepara los documentos respecto a las muertes de sus empleados, más papeleo, maldito papeleo. El gerente no salio hasta el día siguiente, todos estaban muy desconcertados y afligidos

_**-¿Sensei?**_

_**-Ahora no señor Knox.-** _William no tenia tiempo para tonterías, tenia un funeral que arreglar.

_**-Señor Spears, con todo respeto, ¿como es posible que lo único que le importe es el trabajo?, Sutcliff senpai** _**murió!**_._ - el ambiente en la oficina era muy tenso.

* * *

_**-Señor Spears, que gusto verlo, mis más sentidas condolencias, quiero decirle que el trabajo sera gratuito, le he hecho el más hermoso ataúd ala bella señora Sutcliff jejeje, de la mejor madera y más fina tela roja..-** _Dijo Undertaker con una leve sonrisa pero serio a la vez.

Esa tarde se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Grell, una vez arreglado lo del ataud William se marcho a su reino, ahora debía arreglar el cuerpo, Undertaker se había ofrecido pero William se rehusó, no quería que nadie más tocara a su pelirrojo amigo.

_**-Grell, ¿porque Grell?, ¿como fuiste tan idiota?, ¿porque me estas dejando?, me mentiste, dijiste que eras mio y siempre estarías conmigo**_.- William se aferro al cuerpo inerte y frió de su amigo rojo, lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado. No pudo evitarlo, tenia frente a el a esa maquina roja indomable ahora estática, era un Grell masculino, sin maquillaje y con un traje negro, pudo ver sus largas pestañas rojas que ante la luz del sol eran casi invisibles, unas pálidas mejillas salpicadas con algunas pecas, Grell como hombre era muy guapo, aunque el maquillaje siempre haría una gran diferencia, Grell como mujer era muy hermosa y William prefería al Grell femenino, así que tomo el maquillaje de la pelirroja y lo arreglo, pinto sus uñas y labios de un rojo intenso, le coloco unas largas pestañas negras y una vez que termino le cambio la ropa, ese anticuado traje negro por un bello vestido de novia rojo que Grell había confeccionado para el día en que William se le declarara, seguramente Grell también hubiera querido esta selección de vestuario.

Cuando William termino con Grell sacaron el cuerpo en su fino ataúd al área donde seria velado, había mucha gente, esto hizo feliz Will, su pelirroja era amada por muchos, William pudo ver al fondo del salón un arreglo enorme de rosas rojas, las más bellas que jamas había visto, en el centro había una rosa negra, esto desconcertó al shinigami de cabello obscuro así que se acerco al arreglo floral y leyó la nota, era de los Phantomhive, ¿el demonio había enviado un arreglo para el molesto shinigami? William sonrió, aunque su primer impulso fue deshacerse de las flores decidió que mejor no, estaba feliz, su amado Grell había causado un impacto en la vida del demonio y también resentía su perdida.

El funeral termino y todos siguieron con sus vidas, bueno casi todos, de ahí en adelante el infierno de William comenzó, la paz que siempre había deseado ahora lo tenia y lo despreciaba, ya no había nadie que interrumpiera su trabajo, que lo manoseara y besara para conseguir su lindo rubor. NADIE.

Los años pasaron y la oficina de Grell iba a ser re modelada, se la entregarían a un nuevo empleado, pero William no lo permitió prefirió mudarse de oficina, abandono su lujosa oficina por el pequeño infierno rojo de la pelirroja, el gerente ya casi nunca salia de la oficina, tampoco nadie tenia permitido entrar, era su santuario, en ella guardaba todas las fotos que la pelirroja le había dado, todos sus obsequios, su death scythe.

Ese día otra vez era 16 de Diciembre, años habían pasado, el gerente había despertado más deprimido que nunca, una vez que termino con todo su trabajo William se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomo el libro de Grell, solo los shinigamis de alto rango podían tomar los registros de segadores muertos, ellos eran confidenciales. William se marcho de regreso a su oficina roja y se encerró, se sentó en el suelo tras de su puerta y se abrazo a esa gabardina roja que tanto odiaba, la gabardina de la mujersuela roja que le habia arrebatado a su Grell tiempo atras y comenzó a hojear el libro, se sorprendió mucho, contra todo lo que se pudieran imaginar Grell no era un promiscuo, era muy hablador y si deseaba a otros hombres pero aunque había tenido la oportunidad jamas se había acostado con esos extraños, había cumplido su palabra, siempre seria de William T. Spears. El moreno no pudo evitar llorar, siempre desprecio a Grell y lo trato mal y Sutcliff siempre lo había amado y respetado.

De pronto algo llamo la atención del gerente, la death scythe de Grell. William la tomo y la observo durante un largo tiempo, esa maquina de destrucción, la "bebé" de Grell.

Después de eso William no volvió a salir de la oficina, lo único que salio fue el rugido del motor de la motosierra de Grell que se escucho en todo el edificio. Y ese sonido ya todos sabían que significaba, William se había reencontrado con Grell para la eternidad.

* * *

**¿Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ? ALGO TRISTE ¿NO? BUENO, ES TODO PERO LES TRAERE MAS FUTURAMRNTE.**


End file.
